Around The Bend
by CrazzzyInLovve
Summary: Chad makes a bet with Mackfalls, saying he could get Sonny to fall for him, without him feeling anything...Ha. Right. Anyway, then he wil break up wtih her. But Soon Chad finds himself falling for her faster than you can say Randoms! Full Summary Iniside!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My First Fanfic! :') Tears for joy! So! Welcome to my newest and only story, 'Around the Bend' :) Please take a seat and enjoy the show! Please review this for me. Since it's my first, I really want to know if I have any potential...Yeah. So review!**

**Story of the Day: So at school, after me and my friends finish eating, I go and sit on the benches and talk to my crush :) So apparently he got a haircut and I didn't recognize him, and I said, "Uhm, this is usually where me and the guy I like sit during lunch." Then he looks up and my stomach drops. **

**...TO BE CONTINUED :)**

**Summary: Chad makes a bet with the abysmal cast members of McKenzie Falls that he could get the ever beautiful, Sonny Munroe to fall in love with him, and he wouldn't have any feelings towards her at all. But Chad finds himself falling for her faster than he can say Random's! :)**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Sonny With A Chance? Obviously if I did, the show would still be on...**

**Chapter 1~ She'll be begging for mercy~**

It was a wet, dreary day in Hollywood California, and Sonny Munroe stood out in the rain cursing her luck.

She took a deep breath and folded her small, delicate hands together. "Please! Let it work this time!"

She inserts the key, into the small slit in her car, and turns it quickly, receiving nothing but a 'whinny.'

She slams her hands against the leather steering wheel. "Damn!"

Just if the day couldn't get _any_ worse, Chad Dylan Cooper comes driving down the road in his one of many cars.

"Oh no." Sonny whimpers, trying to hide her face behind her hand.

She hears the squeaking of his breaks and she looks over giving him a look of disgust.

When he sees the face she is making, a full smile fills his handsome face.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little miss sunshine stuck in the rain. Ironic right?" He smirks.

She rolls her eyes, turning back to her car shutting the door. "Don't you have a girl to screw with?"

Chad was known for his terrible reputation of sleeping with a different girl every night.

He smirks tilting his head slightly. "I could, but this is so much better."

"You have serious issues Chad Dylan Cooper." Sonny shakes her head.

He shrugs smiling. "Woman find those problems irresistible."

Sonny laughs glaring. "Those aren't woman Chad...They're whores."

Chad glares at her. "Guess that makes you a man."

She gasps, rage coursing through her. "You. Take. That. Back."

"Who are you to tell me what to do? Oh right. You're a nobody, on a nobody show." He snaps.

She glares straight through him. "You're an asshole. Go away."

"Fine by me. Makes me sick being around a random for too long." Chad says driving off.

"I hate you." She whispers looking down at her car.

Sonny had to call Tawni and have her come pick her up.

"I don't understand why Cooper couldn't have given you a ride." Tawni sighs.

"Cause we would kill eachother!" Sonny says shocked Tawni would even ask.

"Or...Something else." She giggles.

"You're sick." Sonny says half laughing, half disgusted.

"I don't care what you think Chad thinks, but he definitely has a crush on you." She smirks.

"Ewe. Are you kidding! He hates me. He comes by everyday just to torture me!"

"Or...Just to see you." She winks.

"You're crazy, Tawni." Sonny smiles as she gets out of the car.

Sonny carries her bag up the studio, when she runs into Mr. Condor.

"Mr. Condor! Hi sir. How are you today." She says flashing her brightest smile.

"Oh hey Bunny. Have you seen Trooper around? Tell him I'm looking for him will you?" He says walking away.

Sonny's smile falls and she sighs. "I most certainly will do that sir."

She makes her way through the dressing rooms and she finally comes face to face with Chad's.

She takes a deep breath and knocks on the door. No answer.

"Chad? Are you there?" She calls, timidly. She slowly reaches for the doorknob and turns it going in.

She gasps when she sees Chad and Portlyn laying on the ground, barely dressed.

They both look up gasping. Chad throws Portlyn off him quickly.

"That's disgusting!" Sonny cries running out.

"Wait Sonny!" Chad calls. He sighs placing his head in his hands.

Portlyn giggles and Chad looks up at her. "Awkward..." She smiles going to kiss him again.

"No Portlyn. Just leave." Chad sighs standing up.

Her face falls. "But...but..."

"Go. Please. You're really starting to annoy me." He groans sitting down on the couch.

Humiliated, Portlyn takes her clothes from the floor and walks out muttering angrily.

The moment Sonny walks into the lunch room Chad runs up to her.

"Uh, Can we talk?" He asks quietly.

She looks up at him raising a brow. "About?"

"Uhm..." He says awkwardly, fiddling with his fingers.

Sonny groans. "Stop reminding me. I have been scarred for life"

"It...grosses you out?" He asks confused.

She looks up at him confused also. "Well obviously...Did you think...Wait! You thought I was jealous? Ha! Funny. See ya later Chad."

She smiles to herself sitting down at the random table.

Chad watches her walk away.

"Yo Chad. I never knew you had the hots for her..." Skylar says walking up next to him.

"What? Please. I don't like Munroe." Chad scoffs.

"Good thing too. Cause she's way out of your league." Trevor says coming out of nowhere.

Chad practically trips over his ego, that just dropped a level or two. "Excuse me? That bitch would be lucky for me to even glance at her."

"Chad...You're something a girl would call a dick. You sleep with a different girl every day! Do you actually believe you have the right to do that to a girl as gorgeous as Sonny? I think not. Probably couldn't even get her to like you at all." Trevor scoffs.

Chad's rage overtakes him. "The hell I could! I could have her all over me if I wanted! I could make her fall in love with me with seconds."

Skylar and Trevor start laughing. "And you're saying you wouldn't have one feeling for her?"

Chad nods glaring.

"We bet you 100 that you couldn't get her to fall for her, before you fall for her. And to show your lack of feelings, you have to tell her it was all a joke." Skylar smirks. Trevor looks down at the ground.

Chad laughs. "That's a bet! Just wait! She'll be so in love she won't be able to stand it. She'll be so in love with me, she'll be begging for mercy! And then I'll crush her stupid wishful thinking."

**Oh Chad :) Pretty please with sugar on top, Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**K*~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*L**

**A/N: Oh my gosh! Thank you guys so much for everything! You were all so sweet and kind to me and I know I don't deserve any of you 3 Enjoy this next review, I mean chapter ;)**

**Story of the Day CONTINUED: Okay. Just let me say, I was completely humiliated. But then he smiled that smile, and said, AND I QUOTE "Funny. This is where me and the girl I like sit too." :) Isn't he the cutest most adorable thing? I could just squeal :)**

**K*~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*L**

**Summary: Chad makes a bet with the abysmal cast members of McKenzie Falls that he could get the ever beautiful, Sonny Munroe to fall in love with him, and he wouldn't have any feelings towards her at all. But Chad finds himself falling for her faster than he can say Random's! :)**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Sonny With A Chance? Obviously if I did, the show would still be on...**

**Chapter 2~Shallow Waters~**

**K~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~L**

Today for the first time at Condor Studios we, meaning McKenzie Falls, and the Random's are all going to have a meeting with Mr. Condor himself.

I don't understand why he would call a meeting if he doesn't even know my name. Who doesn't know my name? I'm Chad Dylan Cooper for crying out loud!

Anyway, I am making my way down the Cafeteria, when Chloe bumps into me from the side walking quickly away.

What the hell? Oh well. Portlyn probably told her what happened yesterday. It's not my fault Sonny came barging into my room and completely ruined the moment.

Why was she in there anyway? Oh well...I'm not gonna act like I care.

Now there's the problem of this bet...How am I get going to get, the good girl Sonny Munroe, to fall in love with Chad Dylan Cooper, the bad boy and heartthrob? It will be difficult, but I can do _anything_ when it comes to women.

I walk in and my eyes fall right onto Sonny Munroe sitting and laughing with some guy. Oh no. I'm not gonna lose this bet over some scumbag trying to take my girl...What? She's not my girl...

I stride up to her and place my hands around her eyes softly. "Guess who?"

She places her hands on top of mine pulling them away. They are so soft and perfect. _Ewe. Get that thought out of your head._

She turns around and her face is shocked. "Uh...Chad. What are you doing?"

She tries to pull her hands away but I hold tight to them. I don't wanna lose this feeling yet.

I smile. "I came to see you of course." She just stares at me for a second then turns back to the other guy.

I glare at him with his perfect hair, and perfect everything. Psh. This might be harder than I thought...

Mr. Condor walks in talking on his cellphone and everyone goes silent. "Yes. Yes. Yes. No. Yes. NO. I'm going into a meeting I'll call you later. Yes. Yes. No. No. Bye."

He looks up at as for a moment. "I'm going to make this as quick and painless as possible. The vote is in for the top two presidents of the studio. The winners are Sonny and Chad."

Sonny's face falls. "But sir...Chad and me? We have to share a room!"

"Don't worry about it, Gunny. The votes are final." He says walking out.

Sonny glares at me walking quickly out.

That went well...

**K*~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*L**

I can't believe me and Sonny get to share a room for this thing! Out of all the lucky things in the world, this is the best!

This bet will be a breeze now! I have absolutely no worries.

I find myself walking onto the So Random stage, and up to Sonny's dressing room.

I softly knock and Blondie answers the door. She sneers looking me up and down. "What are you doing here asshole?"

I roll my eyes as Sonny comes into view. "Sonny! I like your new guard dog but it's kinda repulsive don't you think."

Her mouth drops to the ground in shock. "Excuse me?"

Sonny gets between us sighing. "Guys don't fight. Chad, stop being a faggot."

I smirk at her choice of words. _The opposite actually._

"I actually came to see how you are doing on packing your things." I saw walking into her closet.

She pulls a couple of shirts of the hangers folding them into her suitcase.

"Look Chad. Can we just make this as painless as possible?" She says as I look up at the ceiling.

Now why would I do that? That would be nice...Am I capable of being nice.

Well of course when I wanna be but to Munroe?

She brings me out of my thoughts when she calls my name.

"Chad. Look at me." She whispers taking a step closer.

I finally meet her gaze and I notice how gorgeous her big brown eyes are. Even if I wanted to stop staring, I couldn't. But why would I want to?

"Chad? What do you say?" She says and I come back to myself gasping and confused.

"What just happened?" I cry looking around. I look back into her eyes and bite my lip.

"I...have to go. I'm sorry. I'll see you tonight okay?" I whisper closing the door behind me.

I'm not falling for her! I'm not falling for her! I just think her eyes are pretty. Lots of girls I know have pretty eyes. I have a bet to win. I can't let my feelings get entwined in this.

I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. The Chad Dylan Cooper. And Chad Dylan Cooper NEVER lets his feelings get the best of him...Ever.


	3. Chapter 3

**K*~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*L**

**A/N: Oh my gosh! Thank you sooo much for the reviews! I never thought people would actually like my stories, let alone even read them! :) You guys ROCK! Gahhhh! Anyway. Enjoy. **

**K*~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*L**

**Summary: Chad makes a bet with the abysmal cast members of McKenzie Falls that he could get the ever beautiful, Sonny Munroe to fall in love with him, and he wouldn't have any feelings towards her at all. But Chad finds himself falling for her faster than he can say Random's! :)**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Sonny With A Chance? Obviously if I did, the show would still be on...**

**Chapter 3 ~Thin Ice~**

**K~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~L**

This is not good! This is not good! This is really bad.

I just arrived at the room that me and Sonny have to share and...There's one bed.

Of course I have absolutely NO problem sharing a bed with her royal cuteness, but I know she's gonna flip out.

So now I'm sitting here trying to picture Sonny's panicked face. I smirk at what I come up with.

Suddenly the door opens and my breath catches in my throat.

Sonny drops a load of her stuff by the very front of the room and starts to walk in when her eyes come in contact with the one bed.

"Where's...the other bed?" She whispers nervously.

I chuckle, a little nervous myself. "There isn't one..."

She sighs sitting down on the couch. "I suppose we'll have to sleep together...I mean in the same bed! Not together, together."

I smile at her cute little slip up. "I know."

I walk over and fall backward on the couch, maybe a smidge to close to her, but she doesn't seem bothered.

She throws her head backward. "Ugh. This is gonna be sooo freaking boring."

I laugh a little, trying to cover up my hurt. "Thanks a lot."

She looks over at me raising an eyebrow. "Chad has feelings?"

Ouch. That was a deep blow.

I look down at my hands. "Everyone has feelings Sonny."

After a moment she smiles. "Awe Chad."

She scoots over to where she's practically sitting on my lap, and throws her arms around my neck hugging me.

She pulls away looking at me softly.

"Uhm, thanks." I whisper looking into her eyes again.

She smirks looking down. "So...What do you wanna do?"

I try and stop my mind before it goes crazy with the possibilities...

I shift uncomfortably on the couch. "We could...uhm...watch a movie?"

She giggles and it's intoxicating. I have never really heard her laugh. It's adorable.

_OH MY EFFING GOD! Chad! Shut the hell up about her! I'm not gonna lose this bet!_

"I could pick it out." I wink moving closer. She bites her lip, staring at me. "Okay."

I get up and look through some movies. What the hell kind of movie does a girl wanna watch?

I'm thinking the lovey dovey romance shit.

So I decide on Titanic. I heard Portlyn and Chloe obsessing over it so maybe...Sonny will like it.

When the movie starts, Sonny squeals in delight. "TITANIC! Oh gosh. I love this movie. It's sooo romantic."

I look over and raise my eyebrow at her. "I picked it just for you." She smiles. "Thanks Chad. Maybe your better than I thought."

I smile looking at her. _I'm a better actor she means._

Half-way through the movie she falls asleep and all I can do is just stare at her.

She looks so angelic when she's she sleeping. It's hard not to kiss her...

Suddenly she starts to stir and her eyes slowly open and she stares back at me.

"Have you been staring at me this whole time?" She jokes stretching her arms out.

I choke up on my words. "I...I mean I wasn't really staring I was just...I wasn't." \

She looks over at me and smiles. "Ha-ha. You're pretty funny."

Suddenly there is a moment where we just look at eachother, and there is a strong connection between us.

I don't really know what's happening, so I just find myself starting to lean forward.

_CHAD STOP! SHE HAS TO KISS YOU FIRST! NO!_

It's like my mind completely shuts down while I'm anywhere near her.

After the longest time, my lips finally press against hers and I slowly and unsurely begin the kiss.

After a moment of waiting, she responds.

Oh my god. This is a feeling, a kiss I can't even begin to describe!

There's nothing like feeling her lips move against mine. It's like I've never experienced a real kiss.

I just want to savor every single movement, every touch.

That doesn't sound anything like me. Usually, I just want to get to the sex...What's happening?

I pull her forward so she is sitting on my lap, and she wraps her arms around my neck, pushing herself up.

Out of nowhere, Sonny starts to grind her hips against mine.

What the hell? Since when is Sonny not a good girl? I'm so shocked, I forget to control myself, and my hips start bucking wildly. I moan into her mouth, absolutely taken with this kiss.

She falls backward against the couch lost in the kiss.

I lay down on top of her, entwining my fingers in hers.

Her arms move back up around my neck, and I place my hands to her face.

Things start to get even more heated, to the point where Sonny is only in her bra and underwear, and my shirt is off.

I've never seen any girl, with a body as amazing as hers. I just wanna run my hands all over her non-stop.

Suddenly she stops. _No. Please. Kiss me again. I can't bear not to feel you._

She pushes me back hard, and I release her sighing.

I look up at her, and she is panting heavily. She's sooo freaking cute.

"I...I'm sorry Chad. We shouldn't have done that." She whispers.

"I...sure enjoyed it." I whisper reaching for her hand.

"Chad...It just isn't right..." She says softly.

"Uhm...Why not? It felt...amazing." I whisper smiling shyly.

She sighs looking away. "We hate eachother remember?"

Suddenly everything comes back to me...Oh shit. What did I just do?

"Oh right...But, I don't want to be enemies Sonny...Not anymore."

"I know..." She sighs getting up. All I can do is stare at her figure. I want her. I want her.

"I shouldn't have let it get so far..." She says rubbing her head.

I stand, walking after her. I stand behind her and start to rub her temples slowly.

She turns to face me, her eyes as beautiful as ever.

I smirk, my ego getting the best of the moment. "Just admit you wanted me to bang you."

She backs away slowly, a scowl forming on her face.

She glares at me laughing. "Oh wow. I can't believe I actually let us get that far! What the hell was I thinking? You are the last person on this earth I would EVER SLEEP WITH!" She says, starting to scream at the end.

My heart falls through my feet and down to the floor.

She starts to walk out of the living room. "Sonny! No, wait I didn't..." I call after her.

She throws her shirt at my face. "YOU ASSHOLE!"

All I can do is hold her shirt close and breathe in her scent.

What's happening to me...? I'm scared.

**K~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~L**

**At this point Chad isn't in love with her per say he's just craving her if you know what I mean. Ha-ha Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**K*~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*L**

**A/N: Oh my gosh! Thank you sooo much for the reviews! I never thought people would actually like my stories, let alone even read them! :) You guys ROCK! Gahhhh! Anyway. Enjoy. **

**K*~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*L**

**Summary: Chad makes a bet with the abysmal cast members of McKenzie Falls that he could get the ever beautiful, Sonny Munroe to fall in love with him, and he wouldn't have any feelings towards her at all. But Chad finds himself falling for her faster than he can say Random's! :)**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Sonny With A Chance? Obviously if I did, the show would still be on...**

**Chapter 4 ~Playing Games~**

**K~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~L**

The sun is pouring through the window, which lies to the right of the bed.

I yawn trying to turn over in the bed but I find I can't move. I open my eyes and gasp when I see Chad's arms snaked around my waist, pinning me to him.

Okay what happened? When I went to bed, I was alone.

I try to unlatch his arms but he doesn't budge. He sighs rolling on his side, and he pulls me into him hard.

I squeak as he does it. "Chad!" I cry pushing away. He jumps up releasing me finally.

"What happened?" He screams looking around.

"You wouldn't let me go..." I say raising my eyebrow at him.

"Oh. I'm sorry I didn't know since I was sleeping...You know?" He says turning red.

"What were you doing in the bed anyway? When I feel asleep I was alone...?" I say standing up.

"The couch started to bother my back!" He whines, bringing out his lower lip in a pout.

I roll my eyes turning to him. "Awe, poor baby."

He glares at me rising from the bed also. "Why do you care anyway? It's not like anything is gonna happen between us."

"That's right." I glare walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

He falls back against the bed groaning.

**K*~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*L**

"So Sonny! How is it going with Chad?" Tawni asks right when I walk into the dressing room.

I sigh sitting down. "Tawni...I did something horrible."

Her eyes widen with joy. "Oh my god! You killed him! Sonny I'm sooo happy!"

I sigh looking at her. "Really Tawni? Really?"

She smirks. "Okay So what happened?"

I sigh. "We sort of maybe, kinda kissed."

Tawni gasps. "I knew he liked you! Wait did you kiss him or what?"

"He kissed me but...we almost had sex..."

Her eyes widen in shock. "You what! Oh my goodness! You stopped him right?"

"Of course I did!" I cry in shock. "I really thought we were having a moment until he said that I wanted him to bang me."

Tawni gasps in outrage. "He didn't! That's low even for him!"

I sigh sitting down in a chair nearby. "Yeah well I guess I took a pretty low blow to him when I asked if he had feelings."

Tawni bursts out in hysterics. "Good one Sonny! Up top!"

I stand up backing away. "No Tawni not good! I'm really confused now, and I don't know what to do!"

Tawni walks over to me with a hard look in her eye. "Well I'll tell you what you aren't gonna do; you aren't going to tell him your confused. He would just use that against you in the end."

"What am I gonna do?" I whisper, looking hopelessly at her for the answer.

She pulls me into a warm hug that makes me feel so much better somehow. "Just act like it didn't happen and if he brings it up, make sure he knows it doesn't bother you."

I nod taking a deep breath. "You're right. I don't even know why I let Chad get to me. He's in for a serious surprise when he finds out that I'm not gonna fall into arms after that amazing kiss."

I gasp covering my mouth. Tawni squeals in delight. "You like him!"

I roll my eyes heading for the door. "Please I do not like him."

"Mhmmm" Tawni smirks.

**K*~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*L**

"Skylar. I need help!" Chad says running up from behind him.

Skylar turns stuffing his face with cake from the directors table. "Huh? Yeah what is it?"

"So last night...I kissed Sonny." Chad sighs closing his eyes tightly.

Skylar looks at him tilting his head a bit. "Uhm...The problem? The bet is progressing."

"No. We almost had sex..." Chad whispers even more quietly.

Skylar spits the food everywhere. "Wait? Dude, are you crazy? She's never gonna fall for you if she thinks it's all just for sex! What were you thinking?"

Chad sighs sitting down on the table. "I wasn't thinking...I was too caught up in...her."

Skylar bursts out laughing. "I knew it! I knew you couldn't do it! You like her already after a day! I win the bet!"

Chad glares at him. "I don't like her...I just want her."

"Sexually?" Skylar asks confused. Chad shakes his head thinking. "No...It's like, I don't like her like that but...I don't want anyone else to have her."

"Close enough." Skylar smirks.

Chad glares. "You have no idea Sky...Now that she's kissed me, she won't be able to resist me and she'll be begging for me. Believe me. And after the way she kisses, I'd be most obliging."

Chad curses under his break at the slip of his tongue.

Skylar smirks. "So...She was good?"

Chad sighs smiling dreamily. "You have absolutely no idea."

"I'd like to find out." Skylar says, his eyes moving away from Chad, and onto the brunette walking into the lunch room.

Chad turns around and sees her.

He turns back to Skylar and glares harshly. "Back off."

"Whoa. Dude, I was kidding. You got it bad." He chuckles walking away.

Chad runs up to Sonny taking her arm softly. "Hey Sonny."

She looks up at him casually. "Hey."

She turns back around and walks away. Chad's mouth falls open. No smile? No flirting? Did she not feel anything last night?

"Sonny!" He says a bit louder this time dragging her into the small broom closet outside the cafeteria.

"What is wrong with you?" Sonny gasps shocked by his outbreak.

"With me? What's wrong with you?" Chad cries.

Sonny backs up shocked. "There's nothing wrong with me!"

"Sonny." Chad whispers softening. "Why are you acting like last night isn't a big deal."

Her eyes widen in fear. "It wasn't a big deal Chad. It shouldn't of happened remember?"

"Sonny...Didn't you feel anything?" Chad whispers, slowly brushing the side of her face.

Her breath catches in her in throat. She stares into his eyes saying nothing.

He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her tightly into him.

"Because I know, that I would do anything to kiss you one more time." Chad whispers, speaking the whole truth.

He leans in a little quick, and desperate to kiss her.

She's too shocked at first to even move but after a moment she wraps her arms around his neck tightly.

Her mind is in complete off mode.

When their lips finally met, Chad felt like he had just taken his first breathe for days.

Chad moves forward, pushing her harshly against the wall, he brings his hands up to her curls, his desperation for her filling his veins.

He grabs her thighs and lifts her up, and she wraps her legs around waist, her hands move to his shoulders.

Suddenly the heat slows, and Chad slowly lets her down, while sweetly kissing her lips over and over again.

He pulls her close to him again, and Sonny slides her hands into his back jean pockets, making him feel warm all over.

She starts to slowly kiss him sweetly, yet still with passion. She explores delicately through his mouth.

Chad is desperate for more of her, and she is just teasing him with this slow kiss.

"Sonny..." He whines desperately.

"Shhhh..." She whispers sweetly.

She gives one more long sweet kiss to his lips, then starts trailing small kisses up and down his neck.

He throws his head back sighing in ecstasy. So many feelings and emotions are hitting him at once, and he doesn't know how to control them.

_Why does she have such an effect on me?_

She finds a delicate spot on his neck, and he lets out a soft moan, pressing his head against hers breathing heavily.

"Sonny..." He pants.

She starts to softly suck the spot and his hips buck into hers harshly. "Sonny...Oh god...Something's...happening...I...God..."

He suddenly brings his lips desperately back to hers, tasting every square inch inside her mouth.

He sucks slowly on her bottom lip and she whimpers softly.

He releases it, kissing her softly again.

He then moves to her neck, starting to make his mark. She squeaks her knees giving out, and she falls forward into him.

He quickly wraps his arms around her, holding her weak frame tightly. He stares into her eyes for the longest time and leaning forward, he softly kisses her nose.

He smiles sweetly kissing her lips again. "Can you stand now?"

She nods slowly not breaking away from his eyes.

He brings his arm around and entwines their fingers slowly.

She un-entwines their fingers and smirks leaning forward, and runs her lips over his face over and over.

She pulls back, stepping away from him. "I didn't feel anything."

She turns away and walks out of the closet smiling to herself.

Chad stands there shocked for a moment. "What just happened? She played me like a harp!"


	5. Chapter 5

**K*~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*L**

**A/N: Oh my gosh! Thank you sooo much for the reviews! I never thought people would actually like my stories, let alone even read them! :) And make sure to have a very Merry Channy Christmas;) **

**K*~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*L**

**Summary: Chad makes a bet with the abysmal cast members of McKenzie Falls that he could get the ever beautiful, Sonny Munroe to fall in love with him, and he wouldn't have any feelings towards her at all. But Chad finds himself falling for her faster than he can say Random's! :)**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Sonny With A Chance? Obviously if I did, the show would still be on...**

**Chapter 4 ~Playing Games~**

**K~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~L**

**Once she finally makes it around the corner, Sonny bolts for the bathroom at full speed and** slams the door behind her, locking it.

"Oh my god...Oh my god...What did I just do?" She whispers to herself.

She drops her face in her hands taking a deep breath. "Calm down. He probably won't even care...He has lots of girlfriends so why would he even care about that? Exactly, He wouldn't. Everything is gonna be fine. Just act like it didn't happen. End of story."

Sonny stands up brushing down her clothes, and turning to the mirror, forces a smile.

She pushes open the door and bumps into Portlyn, knocking her backward.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry." Sonny says smiling sweetly.

Portlyn glares, and rolls her eyes before walking into the bathroom. "Slut."

"What?" Sonny cries, her heart picking up pace.

Suddenly, everywhere she walks she finds a Mackenzie Falls member sending daggers at her.

_Chad wouldn't have told anyone. It would've hurt his pride way too much._

Sonny sneaks over to the Mac falls set and peeks her head inside to find out what's going on.

Chad sits in one of the chairs his shoulder slumped and his usually ocean blue eyes, red from tears.

_He can't be upset about what just happened...It's just my imagination..._

"Are you sure she wasn't the least bit attached or interested?" Skylar asks walking over.

A sob ripples through Chad's body causing him to tremble. "Of course not. She left right after...I don't even know why I care so much. I just..."

He erupts in more tears.

Sonny stares, horrified that she could even cause remotely this much pain to Chad.

"Dude, you need to get it together! You're Chad Dylan Cooper. You don't let have feelings for girls remember?"

Chad glares up at him. "I don't have feelings for her."

Skylar rolls his eyes sitting down. "Oh no! Of course not!"

Chad sighs lowering his head even more than before. He was broken.

**K*~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*L**

"Come to the party, a'ight?" Chad smirks winking at the giggling blonde. She smiles nodding after him.

Skylar walks on with him. "I think this party was an amazing idea. I think it will be good for you. I'm even shocked Sonny approved."

Chad doesn't even bother meeting Skylar's eyes.

"You told her right?" Skylar asks again curiously.

Chad glares at the floor hatefully. "I have absolutely no will to talk to that bitch."

Skylar sighs. "Chad...C'mon man. It's her room too! You can't just throw a party without her knowing!"

"She'll find out at some point." Chad snaps handing out another invite.

Suddenly Tawni comes strutting up the hallway, and Chad sends his foot out causing her to fall to the ground.

She stands up glaring at him. "What the hell is your problem!"

"Where's Sonny?" Chad asks glaring back at her.

She places her hands on her hips. "In the room...? Why do you even care!"

Chad ignores the question and walks on smiling smugly.

"What was that about?" Skylar asks.

"I just wanted to make sure she wasn't playing any of her games with any other guys..."

Skylar jumps up laughing. "I knew it! Ha! You like her! You're jealous!"

Chad glares at him. "No. I just don't want anyone else to go what she put me through."

**K*~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*L**

"Thanks for getting me this Margret." I smile caressing her hand in my mine.

She looks down at our hands and a deep blush sweeps through her face. "You're welcome."

"See ya 'round." I smile winking at her slightly and turning back into the party.

This really was a great idea. There's nothing better than getting over a heartbreak than a party.

WAIT! Heartbreak? I'm not brokenhearted I'm just...hurt. Too hurt to even comprehend. I've never been so hurt in my life.

Sonny causes me sooo much pain, why do I even bother with her? I just know I would be completely lost without her.

But apparently she doesn't feel the same way...

"CHAD!" A loud heated voice cuts through the crowd.

I turn towards the noise and lock eyes with Sonny. Her face is flushed with rage, and her perfect hands are balled into fists.

All I can say is; she looks hot when she mad.

She makes her way up to me through the crowd. "What do you think you're doing! Throwing a party without me knowing? What's wrong with you!"

I glare at her. "Since when do I need your stupid permission for fucking anything? I live my life, you live yours."

Her eyes widen and she shuffles her feet looking up at me with those eyes.

_Don't look at me like that!_

"I didn't know it was going to be like that..." She says taking a step closer.

Suddenly I'm on full watch. Don't let her trick you. Don't fall for it. Don't fall for her.

"You made it pretty fucking clear you wanted it that way Sonny." I glare walking away from her.

She stands there looking around at all the people dancing around her.

I didn't mean to lose my cool but she just affects me so much. If I had it my way, I would've kissed her right on the spot, in front of everyone.

**K*~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*L**

After my third drink, everything goes weird. I start to get really crazy and I don't really want to think about Sonny anymore.

I think about her too much as it is.

Suddenly somebody taps me on the shoulder and I turn slapping them in the face then laughing.

"Who's there?" I say feeling around.

"Chad! Would you stop horsing around? I need to talk to you." Skylar says getting me out of my state.

I follow after him and we stand in the kitchen by ourselves. "Yeah? What is it?"

"Dude...So I was walking in the back and I think I heard Sonny crying..." He says looking at seriously at me.

I roll my eyes. "Okay...And I care why?"

He sighs. "C'mon Chad. Would a girl just playing with your emotions be in there crying over it right now?"

"Dude...I don't know okay? Whatever." I snap looking back to the party.

A hot blonde walks by smirking at me and winking.

"I have to run." I say smiling at Skylar. He sighs rolling his eyes.

I follow after her grabbing her hand. "I'm Chad."

"Taylor." She says raising one of her eyebrows sexily.

I smile leaning closer to her. "What do you say we get out of here...?"

She smiles giggling a little. "Take me where you want."

I lead her out of the living room and back into the kitchen where I bump into Sonny and another guy.

I glare in their direction.

"Please...Leave me alone...I don't..." Sonny begs backing up against the wall trapped.

"Shhhh...I'll take good care of you babe..." He says, obviously drunk.

He runs his hands up and down her body and she closes her eyes tightly.

Jealousy takes over me and I practically throw the blonde across the room.

"Get your hands off her." I snarl glaring at him.

"Chad." Sonny whimpers softly.

"I'm just having a little fun man." The guy says pulling Sonny harshly to him.

"I'll give you one more chance to get your hands off my girl." I snap not even caring how I called her mine.

She is mine. She belongs to no one else. No one else can have her.

He glares taking a step closer to me. "You wanna mess with me kid?"

I grab him by the collar, and push him up against the wall choking him harshly.

I glare angrily into his eyes, and what I see could make me kill him.

I can see exactly what he wanted from my Sonny. He was gonna take her, no matter what she said.

I punch him directly in the jaw, sending him falling to the ground in a heartbeat.

I look over at Sonny softly and her eyes are locked on the ground.

"Sonny?" I say quietly, searching her face for emotion.

After a moment, her brown eyes finally meet with mine.

"Are you okay?"

A small sad smile plays at her lips as she looks back up at me. "I'm fine Chad...Why do you even care? Go back to your stupid party."

I glare at her. "I just saved you from that punk and you don't even thank me?"

She scoffs. "Saved me? How do you know that I didn't want him to kiss me?"

I glare at her hatefully. "I dare you to kiss him. See what happens."

I don't want her kissing anybody other than me.

"Is that a threat?" Sonny glares back.

When I don't answer she smirks stepping closer to me. "Then I'll just go find another guy."

"No." I snap, pushing her up against the wall. She gasps shocked at this.

"Let me go Chad. Let me go." She says squirming.

"Your mine Sonny. No one else can have you." I snap pinning her arms up on the wall.

We both just stand there, still breathing heavily from our anger.

After a second of glaring at her, I start to get lost in her eyes. I find myself leaning forward slightly, inch by inch, and finally my lips meet with hers.

Her head falls back against the wall, as I deepen the kiss, feeling desperately around in her mouth.

I slowly release her arms and she wraps them tightly around my neck.

She suddenly pushes away, causing me to back up.

"No. This isn't what I want...I'm sorry." She whispers, as she turns and walks slowly back to our room.

"Ugh. Sonny!" I groan punching the kitchen wall, with anger. "Why can't you just make up your mind?"


	6. Chapter 6

**K*~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*L**

**A/N: Oh my gosh! Thank you sooo much for the reviews! I never thought people would actually like my stories, let alone even read them! :) And make sure to have a very Merry Channy Christmas;) **

**K*~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*L**

**Summary: Chad makes a bet with the abysmal cast members of McKenzie Falls that he could get the ever beautiful, Sonny Munroe to fall in love with him, and he wouldn't have any feelings towards her at all. But Chad finds himself falling for her faster than he can say Random's! :)**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Sonny With A Chance? Obviously if I did, the show would still be on...**

**Chapter 6 ~She's the only Exception~**

**K~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~L**

_Sonny slams me hard against the wall, kissing me with all she has..._

_**RING! RING!**_

I awake from my dreams, to the room phone going off. Why the hell is there a room phone! That's dumb.

I growl rolling over towards the phone. "Hello?"

"Mr. Cooper? Is Miss Munroe sleeping with you?" A voice arises.

"Yeah...I mean we aren't sleeping together! It's not like that..." I say choking up.

I look fleetingly over at the sleeping angel next to me. She didn't hear it, THANK GOD!

"Can you possibly both meet Mr. Condor in the cafeteria at 8am?" He says swiftly.

"Uh sure I guess." I say but he already hung up. Yeah, thanks buddy.

I move an inch closer to Sonny touching her arm faintly. "Sonny." She doesn't move a muscle.

"Sonny!" I say a bit louder. Abruptly she grabs my arm tightly and rolls over smiling.

"Sonny! Would you let go!" I say, slightly amused. She finally opens her eyes and jumps back.

She glares. "Why the hell am I up this early?"

"Mr. Condor wants us to meet him in an hour." I say laying back against my pillow.

"Oh." She sits up and little and I can barely control myself.

She stretches her arms over her head, showing a tiny bit of her stomach.

Curse my lust for this beautiful girl.

She catches me staring. "What are you looking at."

My face goes beat red and I start to stutter over my words. "I was...Just meaning to...Well I was..."

She raises her eyebrow. "Uh huh."

"Come on we should get ready..." I say changing the subject.

**K~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~L**

Sooo...Pretty much we've been sitting here alone for an hour.

"This is ridiculous." Sonny snaps glaring at the wall. I smirk at her. "Someone's not a morning person."

She glares over at me. "Really Chad?"

I smile crossing my arms and placing my legs up on top of his desk.

"You're gonna get in trouble you know...He'll kill you." She says pointing out my legs on his desk.

I smile looking over at her. "C'mon Sonny...Live a little. Have some danger in your life."

She rolls her eyes moving closer to me. "I think you of all people would know I like danger..."

I quickly move my eyes away.

Finally Mr. Condor walks in and I practically fling my feet 50 feet away from his desk.

Sonny giggles into her hand and I glare over at her.

"So...I heard from the people on both of your shows that there are problems between you too."

"No problem." I smile at the same time Sonny says yes.

I look over at her.

"I can't deal with him." She rolls her eyes.

My mouth hangs open. "WHAT!"

"Enough. I've already made my decision. I am sending you on Vacations."

Sonny gasps. "Ohmygosh! Mr. Condor! Away from eachother that's amazing."

He looks back up. "With eachother."

"WHAT!" We both scream in unison.

"If you argue you're fired. Now get out." He snaps and we both rise from our seats.

"Oh. And you leave tomorrow morning." He says looking back up.

I close the door and Sonny groans. "There goes my whole summer."

"You're summer! What about all those girls I could've hooked up with!" I smirk.

She glares up at me. "I'm sure there will be plenty there."

I smile and wink at her. "But I don't want any of them."

She stares empty mindedly at me and I walk off.

I need to up my game. Get back into this bet. There's no way in hell I'm losing to this tease.

She's messed with me way too much this week. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, and I never get attached to a girl. She's the only exception.


	7. Chapter 7

**K*~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*L**

**A/N: Oh my gosh! Thank you sooo much for the reviews! I never thought people would actually like my stories, let alone even read them! :) And make sure to have a very Merry Channy Christmas;) **

**K*~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*L**

**Summary: Chad makes a bet with the abysmal cast members of McKenzie Falls that he could get the ever beautiful, Sonny Munroe to fall in love with him, and he wouldn't have any feelings towards her at all. But Chad finds himself falling for her faster than he can say Random's! :)**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Sonny With A Chance? Obviously if I did, the show would still be on...**

**Chapter 7~Psh, I'm not Jealous~**

**K*~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*L**

"Are you kidding me! No room service! What the hell kind of place is this any way!" Chad shouts into the phone, making it the first thing to accomplish right as we arrived our 'vacation' home.

I lie on the bed looking up at the designs on the ceilings. It's really a nice place. Chad is just _SO_ picky. But then I shouldn't judge. I'm ashamed of the way of been playing with his emotions like I have but the problem is, every time we have one of our moments, I always feel regret afterwards.

Like it isn't right. I care about Chad, more than ANYONE could ever imagine. I'm in love with him. I just don't know how to control and use my feelings for him. So I guess I've just been hurting him mostly.

I walk out onto the balcony of our room and see that the pool has opened and people swarm in, and around it. Well...going for a swim is a million times better than listening to Chad whine into the phone about his special diets.

I grab my ONLY bag from the pile of Chad's crap and start digging for my bathing suit. _Where is it?_ Oh no. I forgot my bathing suit. What am I gonna do?

I find myself wondering down to the front desk and a man stands there watching me. "Is there a problem mam?" I smile looking up. "Oh. Well I just forgot all of my bathing suits..."

He smiles big. "No problem. I have one that we found that was unworn, and it looks about your size. I smile. "Thank you so much."

He hands it to me and all I really see is the pale pink color. Now standing dressed in this, the public bathroom, I finally understand why it was left behind. It has to be the most revealing bathing suit I have EVER seen. I feel like a hooker in this.

But I really have no other choice. I wrap my tightly around me walking out to the pool. There's sooo many people, there's no way I can wear this out here! I start to go back inside, when...

"Excuse me miss. I'm gonna need to take your towel, but you can get a new one once they are all clean." My heart drops to the ground.

I slowly let the towel drop and she walks away with ALL the towels. Suddenly, it seems like every guy's eyes are on me. Oh. My. God. I walk out not meeting anyone's eyes and sit down in a long chair, placing my sunglasses over my eyes.

A tall, muscular guy walks up to me after a while. _He's actually quite cute..._ "Hi. I saw you sitting here by yourself and I wanted to know if you wanted to go swimming with me..."

I look up at him and smile. I remove my sunglasses and smirk. "Quite a view." He smiles looking down, and I see a hint of a blush spread across his cheeks. "So are we swimming or not?" I smile standing up.

He takes my hand smiling and starts telling more and more about him. And the more I hear, the more I am starting to miss Chad.

I feel like I've been out in this water forever with this guy, cause it's dark and we're the only one's out here...

Suddenly out of nowhere Chad wades right up to us. He looks sooo cute in his shorts...He glares at Simon, which is what I found out his name was. He wraps his arm around my waist tightly and pulls me tightly into him, so our bodies are pressed together.

He lets his hand hang loose, and dangle right beneath my left shoulder. "She's mine. Back off." Chad snaps harshly. Simon's eyes widen and without another word he slowly swims out of the water and we're alone.

I let my head fall back against his chest, and I smile up at him but all I receive in return is a glare. "What is your problem!" I move away looking up a him. "What...did I do?"

"You look like a plate of cupcakes that says, I'm free for takes!" He snaps, addressing my bathing suit. I sigh. "This was all they had! And I wanted to swim!"

He glares. "That isn't the point. You were with that...other guy." I smirk looking up at him. "Are you...Jealous?" He rolls his eyes glaring at me. "Psh, I'm not jealous!"

I smile. "You are! Just admit it! You like me!" I cry loudly moving closer. He scoffs. "You, please."

My heart falls. I look down into the water. "Don't say things like that, Chad..." I whisper.

After a moment he reaches a finger under my chin and gently lifts it so I am looking directly into his eyes_. This is it. No turning back now..._

"Tell me you need me...That you want me...I can't bare...Please..." I whisper, my voice cracking and near tears. I never really realized my desperation and love for Chad till now.

"Shhhh..." He whispers, pressing a finger to my lips, then wrapping his arms around my bare back and slowly bringing me closer and closer, until our bodies are pressed against one another.

"Sonny Munroe. I need you more than life itself." He whispers stroking my chin softly, a small smile pulling at his lips. A huge smile breaks across my face as I wrap my arms up around his neck, and pull him down to my level. He pushes me against the back wall of the pool, placing his hands on my hips.

I slowly move forward, softly rubbing my nose against his, and looking tenderly into my eyes, Chad leans forward and presses his lips against mine. It's not full of lust and want like the others were. It's full of love and affection.


	8. Chapter 8

**K*~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*L**

**A/N: I love you guys! I'm sorry I didn't update for a little while, I kinda lost ideas for this story but I'm back baby! ;) Enjoy this really cute chapter :) Is it just me or does Chad seem like a COMPLETELY different person now then from the start? :P**

**K*~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*L**

**Summary: Chad makes a bet with the abysmal cast members of McKenzie Falls that he could get the ever beautiful, Sonny Munroe to fall in love with him, and he wouldn't have any feelings towards her at all. But Chad finds himself falling for her faster than he can say Random's! :)**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Sonny With A Chance? Obviously if I did, the show would still be on...**

**Chapter 8 ~Heaven On Earth~**

**K*~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*L**

OnE WeEk LaTeR.

I wake up feeling uncomfortable and out of place. I groan, turning over trying to find a more comfortable position, but no matter how I position my pillow or my body, I can't get comfy.

I feel something soft touch me ever so softly. I open my eyes and see my girl, Sonny sleeping next to me. This brings an overwhelmingly big smile to my face. Oh, for how long have I wished I could call her 'mine'.

Of course I didn't know it then, but now I do. Slowly she starts to come out of her sleeping. She out stretches her arms toward me, her eyes still delicately shut. "Chad...Hold me." She begs, softly.

My heart gets warm, as I take her in my arms and pull her softly against me, and instantly I am comfortable. She sighs snuggling closer to me. I bury my head gently into her hair, and finally fall asleep.

**K*~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*L**

I wake up to find my arms empty...Okay well I don't like this as much. I open my eyes and see that Sonny isn't in bed.

Where did she go? I jump out of bed quickly and look down at the pool. I skim all the woman standing in and around the water and none of them are my Sonny. Thank God too, because last time she went down there alone, she almost came back up with another guy...

I turn around and I am relieved to see that she is sitting out on the balcony, reading a book. Why is she reading a book? I have a better kind of entertainment...

I walk out and open the door. She turns her head and smiles. "Morning sleepy head...Or should I say good afternoon..." I smile sitting down on the end of the chair she laid out on.

"What time is it?" I ask looking over at the bright, shinning sun. She looks down at her watch, while pushing her sunglasses down in front of her eyes. "About 1:30..."

"Gosh...I must have been tired." I say rubbing my head. "Must have been." She smirks looking down at her book.

I stretch my hand across to her face and softly tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. She looks deeply into my eyes, and I start to lean forward to kiss her.

My lips are almost against hers, when she raises her book in front of her face and my lips press against that. She falls back against the chair giggling.

My face immediately goes into a huge pout. "Sonny!" I whine loudly. She looks over at me and smirks diving back into her book. I try and pull the book from her and her smirk falls to a glare. "Chadd! I'm trying to finish this last chapter for my book club!"

Fine. Enough of this crap. I take her up in my arms and carry her away. She screams kicking and screaming. "CHAD DYLAN COOPER! YOU BETTER PUT ME DOWN..."

I crush my lips harshly against hers and she stops at once, placing her arms around my neck tightly, pulling me closer.

I carry her back into the room and let her down on her feet. "No." She whimpers, standing on her tip toes reaching her arms up around my neck.

I wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her tightly into me. We just stand there, continuing to stare endlessly into each other's eyes. I feel like I'm floating on the softest and loveliest cloud in the entire sky.

I gently bring my hand up to her face, and softly stroke her cheek. She closes her eyes softly, while reaching up and placing her hand over mine.

I finally bring my lips back against hers, and a whoosh of bliss rushes over my entire body. I push her smoothly against the wall, moving my lips to the nape of her neck.

I take a small piece of her skin in my mouth, and rub it gently between my teeth. She throws her head back against the wall, digging her nails into my shoulders.

I bite down just a tad, and she groans loudly, falling forward into me.

I gently take her into my arms.

"Shhhh...You don't wanna wake the neighbors." I say with a small wink.

She nods slowly, looking up into my eyes. She unexpectedly gets a look of desire in her eyes, while grabbing me by the shoulders and backing me up until I fall backwards towards the bed.

I grab her by the hips, and pull her down on top of me. She positions herself on top of me, with her legs on either sides of me. She leans down towards me, softly running her lips in circles on my face.

She brings her lips harshly to mine, sucking furiously on my bottom lip. I entwine my fingers endlessly into her wavy locks.

She slowly pulls her lips away from mine, and moves to my neck. She bites harshly at my neck, and my hips buck wildly into her, as I let out a moan that I'm pretty sure you could hear from two floors.

She comes in for a short, sweet kiss, before placing her finger against my lips, quieting me. She lets herself completely down on top of me, and grinds into me but it's a little too late for that...

I can already feel the boner pushing through my pants. But I can't help myself...I love her with everything I have...

Suddenly the phone starts to ring and I groan in annoyance. Sonny pulls up and looks at me. "Are you gonna get it...?"

I bite my lip, my cheeks going red immediately. "Uhm...I think it would be better if you did..."

She smirks at me, leaning down into my face. "I'll be right back."

When we are longer touching, my entire body goes cold and I feel like I just lost an important part of my soul.

"Hello? Yes we are. Oh...That's terrible! We'll be there immediately. Yes. See you there." She hangs up and jumps over to the closet.

"Changes of plans, the studios are crashing without us, and we need to be back on the next plane." She says looking back at me.

Suddenly, my good humor goes sour. Just. My. Luck...


	9. Chapter 9

**nK*~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*L**

**A/N: I am soooo sorry this took sooo long but I have been having a hard time and I really really hope this chapter makes up for it! :)**

**K*~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*L**

**Summary: Chad makes a bet with the abysmal cast members of McKenzie Falls that he could get the ever beautiful, Sonny Munroe to fall in love with him, and he wouldn't have any feelings towards her at all. But Chad finds himself falling for her faster than he can say Random's! :)**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Sonny With A Chance? Obviously if I did, the show would still be on...**

**Chapter 9**

**K*~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*L**

3 hours. That's how long I have been sitting on this endless flight back home and there's still a couple more to go.

My eyes move over to Sonny who has a book in her hand. A different book from earlier so I'm guessing she finished the first.

I slowly move my hand down the arm rest, and place it delicately on her thigh. A small smile pulls at the corners of her lips.

Without looking away from her book once, she moves her one free hand down towards the hand resting on her thigh, and interlocks our fingers.

Her eyes move gently towards mine and I stare boundlessly into them. Because every time I look into her brown eyes, I can see the stars dancing and I don't wanna miss a second of it.

Out of nowhere a man looking about in his 20's taps on Sonny's shoulder lightly.

She turns looking up at him. "Uhm...Yes?"

"How'd you like to join the mile high club?" He says softly in her hear with a smirk stretching across his face.

My hand clenches tightly at my side and then I look at Sonny's face...

Tears well up in her eyes and she bolts for the bathroom knocking a few people over on the way.

My eyes snap back up at the guy who starts to chuckle at her reaction. "Damn that chick's got an ass."

I have a short vision of me grabbing him by the color and throwing him out the emergency door.

I take a deep breath and stand up facing him.

My fist comes in contact with his nose with determined speed, and he goes flying backwards into his seat right before the flight attendant comes back out.

_Phew._

I turn towards the back of the plane and start weaving my way through screaming babies, and yelling spouses till I reach the bathroom.

I give a soft short knock. "Sonny? It's me...Can I come in?"

I hear a sniffle through the door and I sigh. "Sonny please..."

I hear the click of the door and the occupied sign turns to the green vacant.

The door creaks open and I move in and turn around locking the door again only to see my girl sitting on the floor, tears streaking her face.

I squish in next to her and take a seat while pulling her onto my lap. She buries her face into my chest, as sobs ripple through her.

I run my fingers gently through her long curls. "Shhhh..." I whisper.

"I'm nothing..." She blubbers in between her sobs. "I mean all I'll ever be is something a guy wants to play with..."

"That's not true!" I yell, anger coursing through me.

"Yes it is...Even you just wanted me in the beginning...Admit it." She whispers.

She looks up into my eyes; hers are glistening with tears desperately begging me to prove her wrong.

I tuck a small strand of hair behind her ear and hold her face in my hands stroking her cheek ever so softly.

"Sonny Munroe you are most beautiful and special girl in the entire world and...I love you." I whisper looking down awkwardly at my hands.

Her crying stops and she smiles down into her lap not saying a word.

I stand up stretching uncomfortably. "So are you gonna be okay?" I ask offering her my hand.

"Yeah I'm okay...Thanks Chad." She smiles.

She grabs my hand and as she stands she slips on the mop left out behind her and slides directly into me.

I quickly grab her lower waist, hoisting her body forward into mine.

Our eyes lock for only a moment but it seems like eternity.

"Chad...kiss me. Please." She whimpers, moving her face close to mine.

"Gladly." I smile, pulling her into me tightly.

I move forward slowly, pressing my forehead sweetly against hers.

We both lean slightly forward and our lips fit together so perfectly it's natural.

She lets out a sigh moving completely against me. She cups my face in her hands, as she allows me entrance into her mouth.

I push her backwards until she slams into the wall, letting out the cutest little sound.

"You're adorable." I whisper in between our kisses.

I kiss her nose softly, and trail kisses down her neck before gently sucking her fragile spot.

She throws her head back against the wall panting heavily.

I get the softest little taste of the spot, and she squeaks throwing her head forward until her face is planted into my shoulder.

She moves her face from my shoulder, back up to my face and plants kisses over every square inch of my face.

"You must have kissed every part of my face at least 2 times." I smirk pressing my nose gently against hers.

"I guess I'll have to find another place huh?" She smiles biting her lip slightly, as she reaches down for the hem of my shirt.

She takes a few steps forward moving us away from the wall.

My heart starts to beat quicker as my eyes lock deeply with hers.

She gently lifts the shirt over my head and throws it harshly to the floor. She shakily presses her hands to my chest, her face inches from mine.

She gives a long kiss to the side of my neck, and harshly bites the skin there.

I let out a loud and vigorous moan, panting like a dog. "Oh god...Sonny...I...need...ugh!"

She silences me by taking my bottom lip in her mouth and sucking punitively.

I thrust her commandingly against the wall, and she lets out a cry of pain as she comes in contact with it.

"Shhhh...I got you babe." I whisper delicately rubbing her arms lightly.

She rests her head softly against the wall trying to catch her breath.

I take a deep breath as I reach for the bottom of her shirt. Right as my fingers touch it her eyes lock with mine.

When she doesn't say a word, I gently ease it up past her bellybutton and she lifts her arms as I pull it over her head.

I take her beauty in doses, stunned at how much I missed it. Her pale pink bra just rims over the middle of her perfect breasts.

God help me...

I finally meet her eyes, and I feel I might just explode.

She looks up at me with the cutest little innocent face, and I kiss her lips softly. "I'm never gonna let you go." I whisper.

She wraps her arms around my neck, causing her bra to just brush against my chest, and I can feel the excitement shooting through my veins.

_**Attention all passengers...We will be landing in a few short minutes so you should all return to your seats immediately. **_

NOOOOO!

She smiles looking down at the ground. "We should probably go..."

"Sonny..." I whisper desperately.

She turns and looks at me urging me to go on.

"I...I don't wanna...I...I need you Sonny. I can't function without you always here and I...Please." I whimper defeated. "I can't lose you...I just can't. Not again."

She moves onto her tip toes and kisses me softly and I never want it to end.

"I'll never leave you." She whispers, her eyes bigger and browner than ever.


	10. Chapter 10

**K*~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*L**

**A/N: I really hope you enjoyed the last chapter cause I thought it was cute :) I hope you like this one too!**

**K*~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*L**

**Summary: Chad makes a bet with the abysmal cast members of McKenzie Falls that he could get the ever beautiful, Sonny Munroe to fall in love with him, and he wouldn't have any feelings towards her at all. But Chad finds himself falling for her faster than he can say Random's! :)**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Sonny With A Chance? Obviously if I did, the show would still be on...**

**Chapter 10: Home again**

**K*~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*L**

"Sonny!" Tawni squeals jumping into Sonny, and clasping her arms tightly around her for a hug.

"I missed you sooo much!" She smiles pulling away.

"Awh Tawn! I missed you too." Sonny smiles rubbing her arm softly.

"Okay let's get some lunch!" Tawni says about to pull MY girl away from me. I don't think so.

"Sonny!" I cry grabbing for her hand softly. She looks back at me slightly.

"I wanted to have lunch with you! You promised!" I whine looking sadly into her eyes.

"Oh yeah! Sorry Tawni..." She says shrugging her shoulders.

Tawni's mouth hangs open. "Wait...What! You're ditching me for drama pants!"

"I promised him." She smiles snuggling into my shoulder.

"I think you wanna eat with him!" Tawni sneers walking off.

"Oh no. I think she's mad at me..." Sonny says looking worried.

"Wouldn't be the first time." I smirk taking her hand. She smiles up at me. "You're right."

"Yo! Yo! Yo!" Skylar calls, as me and Sonny walk through the door.

Sonny smiles shyly clutching my hand tighter as the McKenzie Falls cast walks up.

Most of them smiled at her, and were very kind, but she received one sneer from Portlyn.

"What's everyone fussing about? She's just another play toy. Chad gets rid of them within hours." She snaps, giving a goading smirk to Sonny.

WHAT A BITCH! I give her a deathly glare but she doesn't seem to notice.

Sonny looks up at her shyly. "That's okay Portlyn. I'm sure if I'm anything like you, he'd be sure to dump me in a heartbeat."

Ouch. My girl is spunky! Portlyn takes a step backward and crosses her arms hatefully.

Most of the set people leave except for me, Sonny, Skylar and Trevor.

"You beasted Portlyn Sonny! I've never seen her speechless like that!" Skylar praises.

Trevor looks from me back to Sonny with a puss on his face. "Too bad Chad only ever dates girls to get in their pants."

After a moment of letting this set in, Sonny pulls her hand away, and bolts out the door.

I turn to Trevor. "What the hell dude! You just hurt my girl!"

They both smirk looking at one another. "She's not here right now, you don't have to act like it's serious."

I don't meet either of their eyes and turn after her.

I find her standing in the corner of a wall, sniffling. My heart aches to just see it. Oh Sonny.

I place my arms softly around her waist and spin her around to face me.

The second her eyes move up to meet mine I lean forward placing sweet kisses across her soft lips.

She tightly closes her eyes, resting her head on my chest. "Chad..." She whines cutely.

"I know..." I whisper.

I tilt her chin up to look into my eyes. "Sonny...I would never do that to you. You're my girl."

A small smile pulls across her lips.

She sighs in relief. "I just got so scared."

I smile, gazing into her big brown eyes until next thing I know my lips are on hers.

She pushes away looking frantically around. "We can't."

I groan looking up into her eyes. "Okay."

She smiles places one long sweet kiss on my lips, leaving me on a love high.

**K*~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~L**

**Trevor's POV:**

Ugh. Why did Sonny have to fall for Cooper? I could've given her everything...And I actually care about her, whereas Chad is just in it to prove a point.

He's such a jerk. I swear. He doesn't deserve her.

I suddenly bump into him from around the corner. He smiles. "Sup man?"

I glare rolling my eyes. "Don't 'sup man' me. You don't deserve her."

Chad's face falls a bit and he takes a deep breath. "I know I don't. Look Trev, I really care about her now and I would never ever do anything to hurt her. She's my girl..."

Oh yeah right. Until he goes and lies behind her back.

"If you really care about her you'd tell her the truth about all this." I snap.

He stares at me shocked. "I...I can't do that! I would lose her forever."

"If that's what she decides...You created this mess Cooper...You can't keep lying to her about all this, because when she finds out on her own it will much worse."

He stares at me for a second. "Have...you been reading those chick magazines again? Didn't I tell you to stop doing that!"

"Dude no! I don't want her to get hurt..." I say shuffling my feet.

"You were the one bet me to do it!" Chad yells, getting angry.

"Hell no! You can't pin this shit on me. It was Skylar trying to get under your skin, and you thought it up yourself!" I scream.

He stares at me as if trying to remember. "Trevor I..."

"Drop it man." I snarl walking away. I get pulled to the side by the collar of my shirt.

"Ouch! What the hell Portlyn?" I yell pulling my shirt out of her grasp.

"Look...You want him to back off Sonny because you like her. I want her to back off from him because I like him. If we work together, we can find a way to bring them down hard." She smiles.

I sigh looking over at the gleam of mischief in her eyes.

"Port...I'm only doing this cause Chad refuses to fix his problem."

She jumps squealing. "Oh yay! So what dirt do you have on Chad if any?"

I smirk thinking. "Oh...I have some dirt that have him crawling back from her with a broken face. . . . "


	11. Chapter 11

**K*~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*L**

**A/N: I really hope you enjoyed the last chapter cause I thought it was cute :) I hope you like this one too!**

**K*~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*L**

**Summary: Chad makes a bet with the abysmal cast members of McKenzie Falls that he could get the ever beautiful, Sonny Munroe to fall in love with him, and he wouldn't have any feelings towards her at all. But Chad finds himself falling for her faster than he can say Random's! :)**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Sonny With A Chance? Obviously if I did, the show would still be on...**

**Chapter 11: Dirty Little Secret**

**K*~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*L**

I am walking back from the cafeteria with the goodness of the fro yo machine.

_Yum!_

"Hey Sonny!" Trevor comes from one side, and Portlyn come from the other.

"Uhm. . .Hi?" I speak guardedly.

"So how are you and Chad doing?" Portlyn snaps, trapping me in between her and Trevor.

"Fine thanks. . ." I say turning back to keep an eye on the other minion. "Why the sudden interest in us anyway?"

Portlyn throws her head back laughing a little more than necessary. "GIRL! I've always been interested in you!"

_No wonder McKenzie Falls was voted 'worst acting of the year' award._

I gain a smirking expression, when I picture Chad's face as the award was announced.

"Anyway Portlyn," Trevor snaps at her, "We thought you and Chad were really cute for a while until. . ." He trails off.

"Oh! There's a until!" Portlyn gasps, knowing perfectly well there is. I roll my eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"Maybe we shouldn't it would cause SOOO much drama. . ." They trail off.

"Okay then. Well thanks for the heads up." I snap starting to walk away.

"Well maybe just a little part!" Portlyn snaps grabbing me back.

"Listen guys. I appreciate you trying to help me out here but I know that Chad would never ever do anything to hurt me like that okay? So you can take your stupid, bogus scheme to break us up, and go right back to the drawing board." I say walking right past them.

"Sonny wait. . ." Trevor calls softly.

**K*~~***~~*~*~~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*L**

When I finally get back to my room I quickly close the door and take a deep breath.

Tawni turns around from her makeup table. "Sonny? What. . .Is it?"

"Everyone's trying to tell me that. . .Chad is hiding something from me. Tawni I'm scared." I whisper near tears.

She sighs placing a hand on my shoulder. "Sonny...If his cast is telling you this it must be true I mean why would they all just turn against him?"

I sit down slowly. "They would! To. . .To. . .Break us up!" I'm just looking for reasons now. Praying that whatever they are saying isn't what my Chad is doing...

She groans looking at me. "SONNY! Why can't you just see what everyone else does! This is Chad! Chad Dylan Cooper. Chip drama pants! The only reason he would get involved in anything is if there is something in it for him!"

"Something like...what?" I ask softly.

She looks tenderly into my eyes. "Sonny. . .How far have you can Chad gone?"

I jump up quickly. "What the hell does that have to do with anything!" She takes a deep breath and speaks with a quiet voice.

"I have come to believe that...Chad is just trying to get into your pants."

My heart stops for a horrible 2 seconds then starts moving again. The hurt pours in.

"You think that? But surely you've seen the love and affection he has for me in his eyes! Tell me you haven't!" I whisper.

"I've seen...something. Could be lust...it could just be acting." She murmurs.

"ACTING! How could he do that to me?" I weep, tears running down my cheeks.

"You're seriously asking that question? Think about last week. When your car was wrecked when he called you a man! When he said you were nothing. Sonny, I'm just trying to protect you."

Before anything else is said I bolt out of the room, running down the hallway tears flying behind me like raindrops falling from an open sky; never ending.

Out of nowhere I tumble right into someone's arms.

"What the..." A voice says, but not caring I just wrap my arms around them sobbing.

Their arms snake up around me rubbing my back soothingly. "Shhhh..."

I pull away and am shocked to meet Chad's troubled eyes. "Sonny. . ." He whispers, wiping the remaining tears from my face.

I let out one more sniffle placing my forward softly against his.

"What's going on?" He asks delicately.

I whine, burying my face in his shoulder. "Hey..." He murmurs, stroking my hair. "It's ok...I'm here now."

"Everyone was saying. . .You didn't really care about me and –Hiccup!- that you just wanna –Hiccup!- get in my pants." I say half hiccupping.

A face of understanding crosses him. "Mmmm. Well that's a problem isn't it? I'm just gonna have to whoop all they're asses."

My mouth falls open and I cover his mouth with my finger. "Don't say that word."

He smirks, tilting his head slightly at me. _He's so adorable..._

"Okay...No more saying ass." He smiles triumphantly.

"You little cheat!" I gasp giggling, my pain forgotten.

His smile falls and he looks at me in all seriousness. "Sonny...I would never ever hurt you like that. I like you. A lot."

I smile biting my lip on the side. "I uhm...like you too."

He smiles, leaning forward and I meet him half way for a kiss.

Gosh I love this guy!


End file.
